


Immortal Choices

by JudyL



Series: Immortal Seven [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Immortal 7 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: Prelude to the Immortal Seven Series. Slight spoiler if you want to read them in written order rather than chronologically. First story in the series is Immortal Wounds. Immortal 7, Highlander au - Missing Scene for Ghosts of the Confederacy





	Immortal Choices

"Five dollars..." Ezra scoffed, "Wouldn't even pay for my bullets." He paused tipping his head in the black man's direction. "Would, uh... would he be riding with you?" He wasn't interested in getting tangled up with another Immortal."

Larabee nodded.

"Not interested," Ezra replied, ignoring the frown on the black Immortal's face. 

The long-haired man who had been working at the Mercantile grinned. "Reckon you should be leaving town anyway."

"I'll sleep on it," the gambler said, wondering why the man looked like a cat that'd swallowed a canary.

Larabee frowned. "Meet us at the livery at dawn, if you live that long."

Now it was Ezra's turn to grin as he shifted his derringer to point at the various rabble surrounding him. He backed carefully out of the room, stopping only briefly at the saloon doors to tip his hat to Larabee and the others before sprinting for his horse.

*****

Back at the campsite he'd used a few days before, the Immortal wondered at the invitation to join Larabee. It wasn't often people saw past his façade. He shook his head and focused on stoking up a fire. He really did not want to travel with another Immortal, at least not until he found out if the man was after his head.

Chaucer stomped a foot and shook his whole body, distracting Ezra from his thoughts for a moment. The gelding was a fine animal, a pleasure to ride and had a quick mind, also a mind of his own, which wasn't a bad thing in Ezra's eyes. He'd trained the horse well over the last few years and could depend on Chaucer in a way he hadn't been able to depend on a person in quite some time.

He frowned and started to set things out to create his meal. He hadn't seen his 'mother' in years, although they did keep in touch via the postal system. Maude was supposed to be in St. Louis again, though he wondered why she kept returning to that city after the disaster they'd met there.

Ezra sighed, the current situation coming back to the fore. What to do about Larabee and the others, especially the dark Immortal, Nathan? A twig snapped out in the trees surrounding the campsite, both Ezra and Chaucer froze, Ezra with gun in hand.

After a moment, Chaucer settled and Ezra relaxed, but set his gun on the bed roll he had yet to lay out, keeping it within easy reach.

He would wait until morning. If Jackson didn't come after his head tonight, then he would go see what sort of team Larabee had managed to round up. Maybe it would be entertaining to ride with them for a short time. Lord knew Ezra had nothing planned at the moment. 

"Admit it, Ezra," he said softly, "You're bored. And boredom always makes you take ridiculous chances." He shook his head ruefully, memories, good and bad swamping him.

He twisted the gold band on his finger, one corner of his mouth lifting in a reminiscent smile. All right, he would give it a chance; see what this job might entail. He could always leave. He always left, in the end. Sooner or later.

Ezra poked at the fire, lost in thought. Maybe, just maybe, he'd find a reason to stay this time.

~Not The End


End file.
